Scoop Has Some Fun
Scoop Has Some Fun is the ninth episode of the third season. Plot While Scoop is on his break from a job, Spud tries to persuade him to help him play some tricks. At first, it seems fun until Spud suggests they scare Lofty, which Scoop turns down, saying Lofty is really scared of Spud. While Scoop goes back to work, Spud goes off to find Lofty himself. Unfortunately, he scares Lofty so much that Lofty falls on his side. After Lofty is rescued by Bob, Scoop and Spud (who went for help and admits what he did), Spud apologizes to Lofty for scaring him and he forgives him. Bob and the team get back to work, and Scoop says that Spud never thinks about how his actions affect others, inspiring Bob to teach Spud a lesson. Bob calls Wendy and asks her if his old work clothes are still back at home. When Spud and Travis get back to the farm, Travis tells Spud that Farmer Pickles got a new scarecrow because Spud is too naughty. Spud is upset and tells the “scarecrow” (which is Bob in disguise) that he’s the only scarecrow around here. Bob then spits at Spud and reveals himself to Spud. Everyone laughs after the joke and even Spud thought it was funny. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Travis *Spud *Farmer Pickles (mentioned) Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia *'Neil Morrissey' as Bob, Roley & Lofty *'Rob Rackstraw' as Scoop, Muck, Travis & Spud *'Kate Harbour' as Wendy, Dizzy '& 'Pilchard North America *'William Dufris' as Bob *'Lorelei King' as Wendy *'Alan Marriott' as Scoop, Travis & Spud *'Maria Darling' as Dizzy & Roley *'Lachele Carl' as Muck *'Sonya Leite' as Lofty '& 'Pilchard Finland * Timo Tuominen as [[Bob|'Bob']] and [[Roley|'Roley']] * Antti Pääkkönen as [[Scoop|'Scoop']], [[Lofty|'Lofty']] and [[Travis|'Travis']] * Jukka Rasila as [[Muck|'Muck']] and [[Spud|'Spud']] * Rinna Paatso as Wendy and Dizzy Locations * Bobsville ** Bob's Yard * The Countryside ** Farmer Pickles' Farm Trivia *Scoop mentioning Lofty being afraid of Spud is referring to Lofty to the Rescue (Season 2). *As of this episode, Lofty no longer has a fear of Spud. *Stock footage from Clocktower Bob (Season 2) is used. *This episode was paired with Spud and Squawk (Season 3) when it first premiered in the US. *There is no montage in this episode. *This is the first time a machine has fallen down. Goofs *When Muck shouts; 'Okay, let's go!" Wendy is not wearing her builder's hat and Lofty has his hook. But in the next shot, Wendy is wearing her hat and Lofty's hook has become a grabber. However, it changes back to his hook when Muck and Lofty arrive at the junction. *Oddly, Lofty was not seen at the end of the episode with the other machines. Quotes *(Bob climbs up on Scoop while Spud gets in Scoop's front digger. Scoop races for Lofty's rescue. Spud, Bob, and Scoop have found Lofty on his side.) *'Bob: '''Lofty! Don't worry. We'll get you right side up soon. *'Lofty:' Oh, I, hope so. *'Bob:' (''to Spud and Scoop) Okay. All together now (Bob, Spud, and Scoop struggle to get Lofty up until they get him back on his wheels.) They you are, Lofty. Are you alright? *'Lofty:' I think so, yeah. Thanks, Bob. Thanks, Scoop. *'Bob:' Better thank Spud. He was the one who came for help. *'Spud:' (nervously) Uh, well, it's my fault really, Bob. I scared Lofty and that's why he got stuck. *'Bob:' Oh, I see. Well, what do you say then Spud? *'Spud:' (to Lofty) Sorry, Lofty. *'Lofty:' Oh, that's alright, Spud. *'''Muck: '''Okay, let's go! In Other Languages Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:BBC episodes Category:CBeebies repeats Category:Nick Jr episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:Scarecrow Dizzy and Other Stories Category:Trailer Travis and Other Stories AUS Category:Busy Bob and Silly Spud episodes Category:Scoop's Favorite Adventures episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Scoop Category:Episodes focusing on Lofty Category:Episodes focusing on Spud Category:My First Bob the Builder: Scoop Category:2000 UK episodes Category:2000 AUS episodes Category:2001 US episodes